Integrated circuit design decisions are often driven by device scalability, manufacturing efficiency and costs. Recently, vertical devices (e.g., vertical field effect transistors (FETs) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices, which incorporate such vertical FETs) have been developed that allow for increased device density (i.e., a greater number of devices within a given area). While such devices can be produced with minimal impact on manufacturing efficiency and costs, improvements to the devices and methods of forming the devices are needed to enhance performance.